Crimson Red All Around
by Vampirickissesofthenight
Summary: Hisui is a normal maid that hides deep secrets surrounding where she came from and her twin sister Kohaku. When her master gets hurt what will happen when those dark secrets are uncovered? EDIT: Rated M for how perverted I'v gotten since the last chapter
1. Crimson

This is from a video game I **do not have** but adore it completely. It is the **'Melty Blood' series.** If ask me what this is I will **shoot you **because there is this cool thing called** Google.** You type in** Melty Blood **and if you don't remember what it looks like on here the way it a sound **that's **how it's spelled. So **DON'T ASK ME! **Thank you. Disclaimer: I don't own Melty Blood or anything else like Type-Moon. This will probably be short. Maybe I'll insert a hyperlink or two for ya.

As I walked down the hall of the mansion I called my masters name. "Miss Tohno? Miss Tohno?" I am Hisui and My twin sister, Kohaku and I work at the Tohno mansion. I was about to call her name again when I saw crimson red dripping from the upper stairway. _What happened_ I thought? Anxious now I jogged upstairs looking where the crinsom substance was coming from and there in the hallway was the body of a shocked Ms. Akiha Tohno. _No,_ I mouthed. I ran over to her shacking body and felt her pulse looking for a sign a sign that she was still holding onto life. _Yes, she is still alive._ Looking around I found drips of blood leading into her quarters. I ripped a piece of my dress along with the apron and wrapped it around the wound before following the drips of crimson red.


	2. Red

I walked into her quarters and gasped._ No_, I thought_. __**Why is he HERE?! **_There sitting on her chair was Nanaya Shiki one of the most graceful yet dangerous people in the world. "Ah, looks like you've finally joined the party" he laughed. Lunging at me he held out his knife the knife that could cut through anything. Holding out my pan I hit him in the head knocking him down to the floor but also getting cut. Crimson trickled down his head as he lightly cursed under his breath. I quickly did my Dark Hisui fist knocking him out of the window. His knife before he used it on me was stained with a red substance, but it wasn't at all the right type of blade to do the stab wound that my master had. Jolting back to reality I went out of the room and back to Ms. Ahkiha. I found her brother Tohno Shiki standing over her body. "Master Shiki!" I yelled. He turned abruptly and tackled me making me fall back and gasp in surprise. He stared at me mouthing an _Oh _before climbing off me stating his apology before asking me "Hisui! What happened to Ahkiha?!" He commanded.

I told him about what had happened gasping in surprise as I uttered the part about my inconvenient meeting and fight with Nanaya. I told him I would be looking for the First-Aid Kit for Ms. Ahkiha. I bid him a due until I came back. As I ran downstairs something hit me in my head. "You again?!" It was one of Warachia's many clones who always thirsted for blood. He smirked at my outburst and quickly grabbed my throat. "You bastard!" I said quickly hit him below the belt making him loosen his grip on me letting me grab his knife and puncturing his fake heart. He crippled onto the ground withering before he disintegrated to dust. I stared at the spot he died and went on with my current mission. As I inched closer to the medical center I heard a low cry coming from my destination. I gasped as I saw the sight before me.

What will happen? Who did Hisui find?

Reviews would be greatly appreciated:D Plus, go on YouTube and search up Melty Blood and type Hisui with it and you'll probably see her fight.


	3. Life goes on

"K-Kohaku!?" There was my big sister Kohaku crying her eyes out. The walls were splattered with blood. She snapped her head up at the sound of my voice eyes widening in terror. "Are you hurt? Come on let me tend to your wounds!"

I rushed over to her and looked for any sign of wounds yet I didn't find any. I stared at her but she avoided my gaze and looked at something else. There on the floor was Shiki. "MASTER SHIKI!" The blood spatter on the wall wasn't hers but Shiki's blood. _He must've used the secret passage way,_ I thought.

I felt a rush of air come to the back of my skull when I tried to revive him, but I dodged it squarely still getting cut by her blade that was hidden in her broom. I had enough time to notice the shape of her blade and gasped. "No! Y-you k-killed S-shiki and," _Ms. Tohno, _I thought. "I had to Hisui, my sister," "for you see their kind is the one that made me who I a today." She said simply. "A puppet. A lifeless puppet for them to play with and do what they please with it."

She smiled sweetly at me as I if I would understand. "So that's why you killed Master Shiki and stabbed Ms. Tohno!?" I yelled with rage. She simply nodded telling me that I should've done it with her helped her carry out her plan so **we** could live happily without worry.

"Ms. Tohno is dead now Hisui. Aren't you happy?" she said excitedly. I looked up her feeling sorrow at the deed of what I had to do. I got with my old masters knife behind me and hugged her firmly and kissed on the cheek for one last time whispering " I love you, Kohaku my sister" before stabbing her directly in the heart.

She gasped and smiled. "Thank you, Hisui. I have been waiting for this path for a long time if I couldn't be with you. "She kissed me on my head before collapsing on the floor with a lovely contented smile on her face. It was over. My whole life was over now for I have lost all my loved ones and had nothing to live for now. "PKMN PLMD." I said before breaking down into sobs and collapsing on the floor.

1o Months Later

I hosted a proper burial for my loved ones without help from professionals. I live alone in the mansion now Ren visiting often comforting and giving me company. Yes I miss them. I miss them more and more each moment that I'm alive but continue to live my life the way I want to live it. " Hisui, Shiki, Ahkiha, I hope you're happy." I said. I poured tea into the cup and put cake on the table. "Ren. Come downstairs because I made your favorite, angel food cake with peppermint tea!" I announced. _Yes, you guys I'm doing okay,_ I thought as looked up to the sky. _I'm doing all right.  
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you guys enjoyed this story. I knows it's sad but it was inspired by my dream. At least it had a nice little ending:D

Enjoy, oh, and please review!


	4. A Fimiliar Face, New Feelings

The clock chimed, signaling 12:00 had come all too early. I yawned and stretched from my position on the oak wood table, rubbing my eyes from exhaustion. Hn, I would have to refrain from going on an all out cleaning spree.

"Well, time to get up. Dilly-Dallying won't was the dishes," I mumbled to myself. Brushing off my dust covered apron and fixing the position of my dress, I made my way towards the kitchen. Life has been lonely since my Kohaku, Master Shiki, and Ms. Tohno died. So very lonely. I find my days dragging out into weeks, slowly turning into months before my very eyes yet my body cannot register what happens.

My life..That would be a friendly term to put it in, but that was not what it was. My _existence_. The piece of rope I held onto with such stubborn hands that become bruised and callused. That's all it has become. But for some reason, I feel the urge to keep holding. To keep hanging onto such a thinning thread.

Well, there was no time to ponder such things. The last time I did so, I cut myself on a knife blade, which- mind you- is pretty painful considering it was a newly sharpened blade! I found Len's milk bowl half empty and smiled, washing it out. I got the other plates and dirty dishes together and began to scrub them down, taking extra time to make them clean and perfect. Ms. Tohno had always complimented me on my extra diligence when it came to my chores!

30 minutes must've passed when I finally did finish cleaning and drying the dishes. They were spotless and glimmered in the Afternoon's setting sun. I smiled but it fell as I saw a figure in the distance. I could only see the outlining of the stranger and their silhouette but it was still un-nerving. We rarely had visitors.

I shrugged and dismissed my troubled feelings as paranoia. The stranger must've been taking a stroll and gotten lost. Yeah..that was it. Though I wondered why a part of my mind scoffed. I left the rag in the sink and walked out of the kitchen, walking through one of the many hallways of the mansion. My feelings did not go away and I glanced about nervously, swearing I saw a shadow move.

Then, as quick as a flash of light, I was pinned to the wall. A gasp escaped my throat but was muffled when a large hand covered it. I struggled naturally, kicking and screaming, biting down on the hand that contained my voice. With one simple chuckle, my heart clenched and froze. A chuckle that was familiar- much to familiar- to my ears.

"Good Afternoon, little Hisui. Ah, but you aren't little anymore; you have grown in these last months." The smooth voice did not calm my nerves whatsoever and again, I struggled. Shivers went up my spine as he looked at me, Shiki Nanaya. He looked so much like Master Shiki but I knew better, yet my body was betraying such things. My breath was quickening like my beating heart. No, it was all so wrong.

He took me to a room, the library since it was closest and threw me on the couch. He drugged me that was it. Yes..Drugged me. That's why my body felt all tingly, why my heart was racing, and why I didn't object to him crawling on top of me with our lips mere inches apart.


End file.
